Hold On
Hold On by Wilson Phillips is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Dani, Elliott, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina. Blaine apologizes to Sam and Tina for having freaking out after seeing them kissing. He explains them that he just wanted a perfect senior year while it actually was really weird and hard, and that no matter what will change, they will be friends forever. The rest of the Glee Club enters the choir room along with Will, and after a talk, Blaine announces the seniors want to do a last number together, inviting Artie to join them, to which he accepts. The performance continues in the auditorium as the other members watch them, laughing. The scene cuts to Rachel singing in NYADA, looking upset, and again to show Santana doing the same outside Spotlight Diner. One Three Hill is also shown to be singing the song in the Bushwick Apartment, and the scene shifts some more times before returning to the auditorium, where Sam, Blaine and Tina are cheered by the Glee Club. Lyrics Tina (with the Seniors): I know this pain (Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?) Blaine: No one can change your life except for you Artie: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Blaine with the Seniors (Blaine): Just open your heart and your mind (Mmh) Sam with the Seniors (Sam): Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Oh, oh) Kurt with Dani and Elliott: Someday somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Artie and Tina with the Seniors (Blaine): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Artie and Blaine with the Seniors (Blaine and Tina): (Tina: If you hold) (Blaine: Hold) (on) for one more day Blaine and Tina with the Seniors: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Tina with the Seniors: Hold on for one more day Rachel (with The Group): Mmh, you can sustain (The Group: You can sustain) (Oh, or are you comfortable with the pain?) Santana (The Group): You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No, baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Rachel with the Group: Ooh) Kurt (with Dani): (Lettin' your worries pass) you by (Dani with the Group: Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, don't you think it's worth your Kurt with Dani and Elliott (Elliott with One Three Hill): Time to change your mind? (No, no) Artie and Sam with the Seniors: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Artie and Tina with the Seniors (Blaine): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Blaine and Sam (Tina): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Blaine and Tina with the Seniors (Rachel): If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way (Things will go your way) Tina with the Seniors: Hold on for one more day Kurt with Dani and Elliott (Santana): Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye (And say goodbye) Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry (Ooh-ooh) Artie and Tina with the Seniors (Kurt): (Blaine: Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change (No, no) Things'll go your way Blaine and Sam with the Seniors (Tina with Blaine): (Tina: If you hold) Hold on (for one more day) Tina (Rachel): Yeah (Just hold on) (Blaine with the Seniors: Hold on) Hold on Don't you know? (Hold on) Artie and Tina with the Seniors (Blaine): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your (with Dani: way) Santana with the Group (Blaine): If you hold (Hold on) (Tina with Blaine and Santana: For one more day) Santana with the Group: Hold on Blaine, Elliott, and Tina with the Group: Hold on for one more day Cause it's gonna go your way Dani with Elliott and the Group: Hold on for one more day Elliott and Kurt with the Group (Rachel with Sam): Things'll go your way (Things'll go your way) Dani and Elliott with the Group: Hold on for one more day Trivia *The original song's bridge was cut from the glee-cover. Gallery File:41rT8F479yL._SL500_AA280_.jpg‎ Tumblr n1oi5pDQLH1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n1y74j6JOg1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n1z3unGDkt1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n1z3unGDkt1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n1z3unGDkt1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n1z3unGDkt1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n1z3unGDkt1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n1z3unGDkt1s57bimo5 250.gif holdon1.png holdon2.png holdon3.png holdon4.png holdon5.png tumblr n1z1olNEOP1tte2i7o5 250.gif Tumblr n1ybl0z2lF1r295ako2 r1 250.gif tumblr n1y8sd56rt1r295ako3 250.gif HoldOnPezberry.png Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao9 r1 250.gif tumblr_n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao8 r2 250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nam0pxJm4Q1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n1y5330xHU1qdiaboo1_250.gif tumblr_n1y5330xHU1qdiaboo2_250.gif tumblr_n1y5330xHU1qdiaboo3_250.gif tumblr_n1y5330xHU1qdiaboo4_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dani Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by One Three Hill